And here we go again
by Lizzy Lynn Holmes
Summary: when Nodoka is out for a walk things turn sour can she save her self from the danger and her maddness? and what will be her downfall? -suck at summarys and first fanfic for soul eater R&R but no mean reviews seriously-
1. Character bio's and changes

Character biographies

Nodoka

Stein and Marie's daughter is a meister like her dad and has his abilities, she can see through a witches soul protect, looks like her dad and acts like him, doesn't listen much and gets kidnapped often. Is dating Death The Kid and has madness, always steals her dads glasses from him.

Musa

Medusa and Giriko's daughter and Chrona's little sister (by a year she is 15 he's 16), is a witch and her along with Chrona have been adopted by Marie and Stein so she is Nodoka's sister and best friend (oddly she and nodoka were born on the same day (oct 3rd) same time so they are pretty much twins), she is a half weapon and her weapon form is a chainsaw but her weapon partner (she's a meister) is Arin Evans.

Kyo

Justin Law's son and Nodoka's cousin and also her weapon partner his form is a scythe, he's very calm cool and collected most times or can really overreact likes listening to music like his dad and truly loves his family and friends, his girlfriend is Liz Thompson.

Aria

Daughter of Arachne and Asura, crazy spider witch and is Nodoka's main rival/enemy "vicious and blood thirsty and crazy" just plain evil.

Slight changes

Justin and Marie are siblings (Justin two years younger than her)

Arin is Soul's older brother, Muska is medusa and Arachne's older brother, and the DWMA/death city has been moved to Japan due to the old one being overrun by kishins. Stein and Marie are married and Chrona is dating Patty.

((A/N this is my FANFIC SO NO BAD REVIEWS I don't own Soul Eater))


	2. 1 and yet another kidnapping joy

Chapter 1)

((Ok this is the official first chap enjoy))

I was walking around the town not really knowing where I was going. It was pouring rain and I was soaked, but I didn't care I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen but I couldn't tell what.

I looked at a giant clock hanging on a building and paled, it was freaking one in the morning. "Well crap im so dead" I muttered mental smacking my forehead, I stared at the clock for what seemed like an hour then shrugged and went back to walking 'what does this feeling even mean?' I thought while I stopped and stared at the moon.

No sooner had that thought left my brain I sensed a soul that made my body go rigid. "No" I breathed right before I broke into a quick run. I had to get to either home or the school they were the two safest places I could go though my dad might kill me for being gone so long if I went home….he. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going and not really caring until I ran into a dead end a brick wall, 'really now of all the damn times!' I thought quickly and franticly as I turned around and took in the glowing red eyes of Aria. I tried to back away but I slipped because of the rain and my back hit the wall with a thud, Aria grinned and said, "hello Nodoka as you can see im back". That was when everything went black.


	3. 2 a bad conversation

Chap 2

9 hours later—

I woke up with a small headache, and noted instantly that I wasn't where I last was; I was in a room with no windows and only one door that was locked from the outside. I was laying on a bed one of the only things in the room, 'at least im not on the floor' I thought, there was a pain in my left arm and I looked up only to see that it was handcuffed to the bed. 'Scratch that I'd rather take the floor' I thought as the door opened and my head snapped towards the sound. My aura darkened as Aria walked into the room. "aw your so cute getting angry when your so helpless and defenseless " she cooed I growled "your sick you know that right" she just laughed, I growled again and yelled "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" she glared and hissed out "revenge" I sweatdropped she could be almost as dumb as Muska I swear. Trying to control my anger "so what are you going to do Aria?" I asked. "Oh you'll see very soon Nodoka you'll see" she laughed manically. I was trying to process what she meant when this burning pain took over my whole body I screamed and felt the darkness taking over yet again, but before it happened I felt my madness nearly double in my head. 'well great its official my life sucks' I thought then for the second time that day everything went black.


	4. 3 a figuring out of locations

And Here We Go Again

Chapter 3

Again I woke up with a splitting headache 'if she knocks me out one more time' I thought, I looked up and paled, I wasn't in that small cell anymore I was in the middle of fucking nowhere! "Great just fucking Great" I said to myself, I just started wandering around the area trying to figure out where I was and how far I was from home. After a couple of hours I could see a small city, and after walking through some really rough terrain it was a dream come true damn I was tired. When I finally got into town, I was exhausted I walked to a store and bought food and ate "man food is good when was the last time I ate anyway?" I said quietly. Thinking to myself something felt wrong and I shivered "man its cold" I said to myself as I stood up and started to walk then stopping dead "oh shit rough terrain…. cold SHIT IM IN RUSSIA!" I nearly screamed to myself and hearing a person behind me say something in said language confirmed this. I sighed then another thought popped into my head and I shuddered "now I know im going to get killed but not by a kishin" with that thought fueling me to get home as fast as possible, I went to search for a map of Europe so I could get back home.

((that's chap three I own nothing but nodoka))


	5. 4 finding out where to go

And Here We Go Again

Chapter 4

Sitting in the library studying a map was the last thing I wanted to do but what choice did I have I absolutely had to get out of Russia. It had been about two days since I got kidnapped but still, looking at the map made me realize that a train went right through Russia into Poland I think, I groaned I had to get to Japan "how will going into Europe help me….wait" I grinned at my discovery there was a place I could get to in Europe that was familiar to me and that would be my destination and that destination was there very place that got me into the DWMA and the place my dad found out I was a meister after I snuck onto the mission to help my best friend and that place was…..Italy. After getting a ticket to the train I went to my compartment and sat down. As the train started to move I while watching the landscape move past the window drifted off to a comfortable sleep, and for the first time in two days it was willingly. 2 or 3 hours later the train jolted roughly and my head hit the window hard waking me up "ow what the?" I said rubbing my head. Wondering what the jolt was I stood up and looked around, but then I got my answer as I sensed a kishin soul.

(a/n I guess it's a cliffhanger next chap up soon)


	6. 5 a fight on a train

And Here We Go Again

Chapter 5

I silently cursed under my breath and ran down the hallway when a yell rang out in the next car then a terrible ripping sound then what sounded like a little girl yelling "DADDY!" I nearly stopped dead and smacked into a wall but kept running towards where they were 'she sounded like how I used to' I thought I burst into the room and saw the little girl and her dad who thankfully wasn't dead just injured with a bad cut to the side 'probably from protecting his daughter' I couldn't help but think. He looked at me like I was and idiot as the kishin whirled around to face me, a dagger was already in my hand I heard the man say to me "run away kid its too dangerous" I nearly laughed and wound up saying "worry about protecting yourself and your own daughter" my answer surprised him as his eyes widened, then the kishin lunged at me I just laughed and drove the dagger into it and it disbanded into a soul I grabbed the soul and turned to the others "ok its safe you should go to the infirmary if the train has one" and with that I started to walk back to my compartment when my shirt was grabbed I looked down to see the little girl "thank you for saving me and my daddy" she said while smiling sweetly I knelt to her height ruffled her hair and smiled "no problem" I said waved and went to my compartment when I got there the smile was replaced with a sad look. I sat down letting my hair fall into my face, "I miss my dad oh I just want to go home" I said as I fell into a restless sleep on a quiet train.

(a/n I own nothing)


	7. 6 spirits freak out

And Here We Go Again

Chapter 6

-Nodoka's POV-

I felt the train pull to a stop in my sleep and that was what woke me up, "huh?" the train was at its final destination somewhere in Germany. I got off the train and instantly went off to find someone who could tell me how to get to Italy.

-Spirit's POV-

I paced around the room worried as all hell, I had just come back from around town for Nodoka my best friends daughter and also my goddaughter, Stein had gone on a mission for Lord Death in the afternoon… two days ago. And then sometime after Nodoka winds up missing. That's when I stopped dead 'could someone have taken her because Stein was gone?' I thought then clutched my head and groaned my brain was hurting "get it together spirit you'll find her," I whispered trying to calm myself down. Why did I have to watch her? And why cant Marie come home first but NO! She had to go to Oceania for a while damn. I started out the door and ran around but it was cut short when I smacked into a brick wall "OW!" I shook it off and looked around, I was at a dead end of an alley something sparkled in my eye temporarily blinding me, and when I picked it up, I paled…. It was one of Nodoka's Daggers "shit when Stein finds out he's going to dissect no he's gonna kill me" that's when I fainted out of fear.


	8. 7 Planning and the start of a rescue

And Here We Go Again

Chapter 7

-Nodoka's POV-

I woke up in the small hotel room I had gotten yesterday there was apparently a train that went straight to Italy "great more trains" I grumbled, but went to go get a ticket anyways.

-Spirit's POV-

I woke up in the Alley "huh why am I? Oh right I fainted" I mumbled rubbing the back of my head; I picked myself up and walked back to the Academy. I went to the death room "hey there Spirit how's it goin?" lord death said in his usual cheery tone, "hi lord death, uh where did you send stein on his mission?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side as if thinking "Italy if im not mistaken" I nodded "I need to go there I have to tell him something and its better I tell him in person" I said 'though he might try to kill me' I couldn't help but think, he put his hands together "go right ahead spirit" I smiled and bowed "thank you lord death" I exclaimed as I ran to get a plane to Italy.

A few hours later I got off the plane. The scenery was beautiful but I cant think about that stuff right now, looking around I was getting nervous "ok now I got to find…." "Me?" I nearly jumped out of my skin spinning around really fast to see Stein right behind me.

(a/n sorry I haven't updated I have all the chapters written im getting them up as fast as I can I own nothing)


	9. 8 stein finds out

And Here We Go Again

Chapter 8

-Spirit's POV-

"Jeez Stein don't scare me like that" I said freaking out he just raised an eyebrow "really Spirit you should be used to me doing this by Now" I glared slightly at him, I was about to make a snappy comment but then I remembered why I was there in the first place and paled. Stein noted my look and instantly knew something "Spirit what's wrong?" he asked with a serious look, I stayed quiet "Spirit?" he asked getting more serious 'well might as well just tell him and get it over with I thought as I took a deep breath to try and calm my freaking nerves and then I told him what exactly was wrong. He was extremely quiet I looked up at him and automatically took a step back, saying that stein was pissed was a major understatement. I gulped 'well whoever did it is majorly screwed' I thought. Stein was getting his mood under control. He turned around and grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me along with him "hey wait where are we going?" I asked confused "to go finish my mission so I can look for my daughter spirit now lets go oh and don't complain or I'll dissect you" I gulped knowing he was completely serious "ok I wont but can you stop dragging me?" I asked "no" he said extremely blunt. I sighed as I was dragged off by my meister.


	10. 9 history repeats in a way

And Here We Go Again

Chapter 9

-Nodoka's POV-

I got off the train the next day groaning, my back was stiff but hey I was in Italy now and that was a step in the right direction into getting back home. As I wandered around the streets I got a shaky feeling that I was being watched, I was walking aimlessly until I saw a very familiar path, which I started walking down. After a couple of minutes I got to a big square I looked up and my eyes met with the church in which Soul had gotten hurt in and my first encounter with Chrona and Witch Medusa. No one was there I walked to the doors, which thankfully had been fixed. I saw some bloodstains by the door, nearly unnoticeable but they were there. I got up and went back outside to the square I still had that weird feeling someone was watching me, I realized I was standing in the exact spot I was at when medusa had showed herself and before dad and spirit had shown up and saved me and maka. And then I sensed her soul "shit not again" I said this time though was different, because the last time I was here I had my weapon with me and my dad was there as well, this time around I had nothing and no time to plan as I looked up to see Aria floating above me on a broom in a way almost matching her aunt as she smirked "hello again Nodoka"


	11. 10 the first part of the fight

And Here We Go Again

Chapter 10

-Nodoka's POV-

I growled, "You damn Bitch why can't you just leave me Alone!" I said twitching 'dammit my madness is flaring up again' I thought, she just laughed "like I said before I want revenge on you for killing me" she said too sweetly as she tilted her head eerily, I shuddered as much as I hated it to admit it and I would most likely would deny it later, but I was pretty damn scared right now. That was when I ran back into the church yea it was a pretty damn stupid idea for me to do but I wasn't really thinking straight at the moment.

The doors got blasted open with so much magic force that I got knocked backwards onto the floor. "Ow Dammit" I groaned rubbing the back of my head. Aria's laughing radiated around the room, I hated the fact that I was shaking. "Now I think I know how soul and maka felt". Aria sent vector arrows at me and she just had to make them hard to dodge, one cut my side and I winced. 'I hate medusa and muska for teaching their niece this' I thought. I was about to attack but I faltered when I saw her instantly evil smile "so what if you dodged that attack but I have something way worse in mind" she said as she snapped her fingers. Pain overtook my entire body as I fell to the ground painfully and screamed.


	12. 11 my daughter you damn bastards

And Here We Go Again

Chapter 11

-Stein's POV-

It took a couple of hours but Spirit and I had finally finished the mission I was given, well he more or less did the work seeing as I couldn't and still cant stop worrying about my damn troublesome daughter. I wasn't mad at spirit though (he thinks I am heh) if anything I was more pissed off at Nodoka because I know she did something reckless twitch, 'im going to smack her when I see her' I thought as I walked out of the building we were in with spirit close behind me. The moment we stepped outside I smelled blood, I went rigid and stopped without warning which caused spirit to smack into my back "ow Stein!" he whined "spirit I smell blood" I said glaring at him. The moment I said it the familiar scent I noted in it came to me, it was nodoka's blood. I twitched and grimaced "oh son of a bitch! Nodoka!" I growled and held out my hand "spirit!" "Right!" he said and grabbed my hand turning into his scythe form, I started running towards the area the scent was at and then I heard her scream. I stiffened and twitched but kept running "im fucking killing whoever is hurting my daughter" I growled and got to where she was. I grimaced "it always has to be this damn church" I said thinking back on the last time. I could sense nodoka in their as well as a few kishins and a witch. Yeah whichever one was doing it is fucking dead.

(a/n I'd be so scared to be in steins way right now I feel kinda bad for spirit oh wait no I don't spirit-sulks in a corner- rolls eyes ok then I own nothing but I wish I did –sigh- last two chapters coming up)


	13. 12 fight part two

And Here We Go Again

Chapter 12

-Nodoka's POV-

The pain wasn't going to stop and I knew it 'stupid pain poison the bitch' I thought the down side the wound I took to the side was getting bigger….. Well that's just perfect. Sensing some more souls, I looked up to see some kishins "fuck" I whispered standing up, I had a dagger to defend myself but it hurt to much to move. One lunged and it barely gave me time to dodge, I winced as it cut my shoulder making me stumble backwards. Aria had already disappeared but was no doubtly watching this from the luxury of her frilly princess room EW. As much as I hated it I knew that I stood no chance in this condition the poison was starting to wear off finally but my wounds were really bad at the moment and if I did anything reckless I would end up way worse than I already am, Aren't I so damn lucky? Dwelling on the chances I had here were defiantly not helping them much as I was knocked across the room my body hitting the floor just in front of the door. Pain shot through my body and I cried out in pain, I had sprained my wrist 'dammit I cant move' I thought as the main kishin moved closer to kill me. I tried to move back, but I had put my weight on my sprained wrist and I fell back to the ground.

The kishin was right over me he claws out, he swung his arm to kill me and I flinched but just before he got to contact me a scythe blade came out of nowhere and pierced the kishin straight in the heart.

(a/n I just wonder who that could be xD lol I own nothing R&R PLEASE)


	14. 13 normal again?

And Here We Go Again

Chapter 13

-Nodoka's POV-

I gasped in shock at the blade in the kishin as it hissed and disbanded into a soul the other kishins growled. The blade as I now recognized was Spirits, my eyes were still wide when I felt a coat being put around my shoulders. "You ok little missy?" my dads voice asked a worried tinge in the anger that was there. I didn't have to look down to know that it was his lab coat I was now wearing. "Yeah more or less" I replied knowing exactly what was coming "good because you are in so much trouble little missy" he said as he smacked me hard on the back of the head "ow!" I squeaked "stay put Nodoka" he growled I knew it was suicide to not listen to him right now so I nodded and within five minutes he had all the kishins killed and gone the souls spirit ate them, my dad picked me up like he usually did but unlike normal I didn't have the strength to latch to him, I could barely move and I could see that he was pissed as all hell. I was very content and for once in the last couple of days I felt safe. So it should come without saying that I easily fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up I was in the school infirmary my wounds were healed so I knew it was Illianna that had done it. I got up and realized I still had my dads coat on, grinning I got up and left the infirmary I was about to walk to the courtyard when I got grabbed by the back of my shirt and pulled back "where the hell do you think you're going missy?" my dad asked I looked up at him 'how did I not notice him?' I thought as I said "outside to the courtyard" he glared at me and I knew I was pushing it "or not" I shrugged, I turned around so I was facing him and then hugged him tightly, he was surprised at first but smiled and hugged me back petting my hair. I sighed let go and ran off to the courtyard; once there I pushed up his glasses I had taken grinning evilly. I held up my hand and used it to count down "and three two one" "NODOKA GIVE ME BACK MY GLASESS!" I heard my dad yell. I laughed and went to go give them back to him, happy that things were back to normal… well for now at least.

-END-

(a/n well that's the end hope you enjoyed oh and review if u want a sequel of some sort or PM me also if you want to add your own OC to the story to I still own nothing. But until next time see ya))


End file.
